Her Heart
by inu-hottie
Summary: Story about Demyx before he became a Nobody. It's Demyx/OC, but it doesn't have a happy ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did it would hav never been finished.

This takes place before Demyx became a Nobody. It's just an interp. If you don't like it, don't read it.

------------------------------

Every moment I spent with her was perfect. She was perfect. My perfect girl. She was everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed, and then it turned sour.

This is all your fault Aqua.

It's funny that my element is water, since I was an earth sign when I was a Somebody. She was Cancer while I was a Taurus, and we were perfect together; anyone who saw us could tell.

We met in Sinful Melodies, the music store I worked in. Every other Tuesday, Aqua would come in, sample music, and buy one CD. After about three months, I worked up the courage to ask her out to a movie, and she said yes.

When I picked her up she had ditched her shapeless t-shirt and baggy sweats for a more feminine kimono top, black slacks, straightened her naturally wavy hair and even put on eye liner and mascara. I was impressed.

There was nothing outwardly beautiful about her, it was the inside that was special. She had a nice face sure, what girl doesn't, but she was just chubby enough to be called fat by those who wanted to hurt her feelings. Her eyes were captivating, and her smile if you got to see it, but what really caught me was her voice. It was just high enough to not be alto, but just low enough to not make high soprano, and I loved the sound of it.

We went out for dinner a few times, spent lunch together every day, and did lots of other coupley things, but my favorite was when we watched the stars at night and I wrote songs for her. She would sing as I played, and her voice was sweeter than any dessert. It was great.

She moved in with me, and then things went south.

I loved her needy nature, it made me feel responsible, but she had this tendency to stare at other people. Guys, girls, anyone that struck her fancy, and she would tell herself about how it would feel to…to have sex with them. Sometimes soft, sometimes cruel, but whenever I asked her why she was doing it she said it was because she couldn't have them. She glared at me like it was my fault she couldn't sleep with these random strangers!

Not like we had a good sex life. Sure we kissed, but that was as far as it ever got. She never touched me, and I never touched her, and we never made love. Not once. Every time I tried to initiate she turned me down. I thought it was because she was unsure about her body but that wasn't it at all.

Besides that stuff though, we were happy. For two years we were perfect, or almost perfect, and then things got dark.

She started going out drinking with her friend Mika, who Aqua always said was a real good fuck if I ever wanted a guy, and they would come home smashed and moaning of headaches the next day. While she was drunk she would say that she would never screw a pussy like me unless I got some balls. She would call me worthless and stupid, and while I held her hair back as she vomited in the toilet she cried that I needed to get a broom and fuck myself with it because I would never make it with a girl.

I never told her what she said when she was drunk; I figured that it was just some problems from her past that she needed to get out. I never thought that she meant any of it.

One day I came home from work, and she had me sit on the couch. I didn't protest even as she took the scissors to my shoulder length hair and gave me a mullet. I never said no, no matter what she did.

I didn't fight when she brought guys home.

I didn't fight when she brought girls home.

I didn't fight when she hit me across the face with a lamp.

I didn't fight when she wanted to carve up my chest like a turkey.

I didn't fight back when she and Mika ganged up on me and…

After that she moved out. Aqua said that I'd become too much of a pansy for her, and she wanted a 'real man' like Mika. Then I just snapped, after all the shit she put me through she left me for him, but you know what?

She wasn't calling me a pansy when I broke into Mika's house. She wasn't telling me off as I shoved Mika's head into a wall and split his skull. She wasn't telling me to fuck myself as I shoved a broom up her ass so she could see just how good it felt.

And she wasn't calling me a pussy as I carved out Mika's heart and ate it. Actually she was creaming herself up until she realized that I wasn't going to let her go. And when I started cutting away at her chest I could swear I saw a black pool forming in the corner of the room and a bunch of little black things with yellow eyes came pouring out.

But by the time they had me, I'd already eaten her heart.


End file.
